Dino Dash/Gallery/3
Approaching the mudpit S2E2 Blaze turning back to normal.png S2E2 Blaze sees the mud pit where Zeg is trapped.png S2E2 Zeg still stuck in the mud.png S2E2 AJ "We've gotta hurry".png S2E2 Blaze "Let's use Blazing Speed".png S2E2 Speed boosters pop out.png S2E2 Blazing Speed ready.png S2E2 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E2 Blaze zooms down the hill.png S2E2 Blaze turning a bend super fast.png S2E2 Blaze turning another bend super fast.png S2E2 Blaze jumps a gap.png S2E2 Blaze jumping over bumps.png S2E2 Blaze zooms further away.png Taking to the sky/Truckodactyl S2E2 Blaze reaches the mud pit.png S2E2 Zeg calling for Blaze and AJ.png S2E2 How will we get to Zeg.png S2E2 Blaze wants to do a third design.png S2E2 Blaze "Without touching the mud".png S2E2 Truckodactyls in the sky.png|Blaze, What if... S2E2 Blaze ready for a third dinosaur design.png S2E2 Wide shot of Blaze.png S2E2 First truckodactyl part needed.png S2E2 Supports materialize.png S2E2 Second truckodactyl part needed.png S2E2 Super light film materializes.png S2E2 Truckodactyl transformation complete.png S2E2 Blaze's third transformation.png S2E2 Truckodactyl Blaze.png S2E2 AJ "Nice wings, Blaze".png S2E2 Blaze braces for liftoff.png S2E2 Blaze starting to fly.png S2E2 Blaze "I'm flying!".png|I'm flying. Alright! S2E2 AJ "Our design is working!".png|Our design is working. S2E2 Blaze flies around.png S2E2 Blaze flying through the air.png S2E2 Let's go get Zeg.png Mud bubbles/Saving Zeg S2E2 Blaze sees Zeg in the mud.png S2E2 Zeg happy that Blaze is coming.png S2E2 Zeg sees mud bubbles float up.png|"Mud bubbles!" S2E2 Blaze confused by Zeg's words.png|"Wait. Did he just say mud bubbles?" S2E2 Mud bubble pops near Blaze.png S2E2 Blaze startled by the mud bubble.png|Whoa! S2E2 Mud bubbles shocking Blaze.png S2E2 We have to stay away from the mud bubbles.png|"Uh Oh! We've gotta keep away from those sticky mud bubbles.” S2E2 Help me steer around them.png|Help me steer around them so I don't get hit. S2E2 Look for mud bubbles.png S2E2 Mud bubbles appear.png S2E2 Blaze flies over the mud bubbles.png S2E2 Nice flying.png S2E2 Blaze "More bubbles are coming".png S2E2 Watch out for more mud bubbles.png S2E2 More mud bubbles.png S2E2 Blaze dodges them.png S2E2 Third mud bubbles.png S2E2 Third dodging.png S2E2 Fourth mud bubbles.png S2E2 Fourth dodging.png S2E2 Fifth mud bubbles.png S2E2 Fifth dodging.png S2E2 Final mud bubbles.png S2E2 Last dodging.png S2E2 Blaze passed all the mud bubbles.png S2E2 There's Zeg right below us.png S2E2 Zeg still stuck, Blaze approaches.png S2E2 Blaze "Here, Zeg!".png S2E2 Blaze launching his hook.png S2E2 Blaze hooks up to Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg astounded by Blaze flying.png S2E2 Zeg lifted out of the mud.png S2E2 Zeg dragged by Blaze.png S2E2 Blaze flying and carrying Zeg.png Back on land S2E2 Blaze flies to land.png S2E2 Blaze "You're safe now".png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg see dinosaurs.png S2E2 Dinosaurs see Zeg coming.png S2E2 Zeg "Hello, dinosaur friends!".png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg jump to land.png S2E2 Dinosaurs gather round Blaze and Zeg.png S2E2 Dinosaurs embracing Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg gives thanks to Blaze and AJ.png S2E2 Dinosaurs embracing Blaze.png S2E2 Dinosaurs cheering with excitement.png S2E2 AJ "What are they saying".png|What're they saying, Zeg? S2E2 Zeg "Dinosaurs want Blaze and AJ to play".png S2E2 Mammoth and ankylosauruses agree.png S2E2 Blaze "Play more dinosaur games?".png S2E2 AJ "Count us in".png|Count us in. S2E2 Dinosaurs cheering happily.png S2E2 Blaze, Zeg and dinosaurs dash out of sight.png Crusher and Fluffy, part 3 S2E2 Crusher and Pickle waiting for Fluffy.png S2E2 Fluffy returns with a ball.png S2E2 Fluffy gives the ball to Pickle.png S2E2 Pickle "Look at this".png S2E2 Pickle taught Fluffy how to fetch.png S2E2 Crusher "Dinosaurs can't play fetch".png S2E2 Pickle "Fluffy can".png S2E2 Pickle gives Crusher the ball.png S2E2 Crusher throws the ball far.png S2E2 Crusher "I told you".png S2E2 Fluffy comes back with the ball.png S2E2 Pickle praises Fluffy; Crusher gets annoyed.png S2E2 Crusher holds the ball again.png S2E2 Crusher about to throw the ball "so far away".png S2E2 Ball thrown far away.png S2E2 Ball bounces off a tree.png S2E2 Ball flying back the other way.png S2E2 Ball lands next to Crusher.png S2E2 Fluffy stomping toward Crusher.png S2E2 Fluffy jumps on Crusher again.png S2E2 Fluffy catches the ball.png S2E2 Crusher in defeat.png S2E2 Pickle "Good fetching, Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher annoyed.png S2E2 Fluffy gives Crusher another lick.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted again.png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher one more time.png S2E2 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Dino Dash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries